Retrato
by Amis cr
Summary: Tras un pasado muy tragico, Sakura decide aceptar un trabajo el cual le cambiara la vida..... dejen sus opiniones
1. Chapter 1

Retrato

"_Pensamientos__"_

-Diálogos-

(Descripción y n/a)

---------------- Cambio de escena

Capitulo 1.-

Como es impresionante como en un instante TODA tu vida puede cambiar solo por hacer o decir algo tu historia se convierte en otra…

La mañana estaba empezando tras que los rayos del sol iluminaron su hermoso rostro ella despertó lentamente tratando de ubicarse donde estaba, al principio se sintió algo confundida (n/a: la verdad desubicada) pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba en un carruaje el cual la llevaba a su nuevo trabajo, miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba llegando a su destino pronto ya tendría una nueva vida por ahí mejor o peor ¿Quién sabe? Pero de lo que si ella estaba segura es que en ese lugar ella daría todo su esfuerzo en hacer cada cosa a la cual le mandaran ya que por eso ella estaba ahí para poder ayudar en todo lo que sea necesario, así ella podría ayudar a su familia….

-Bueno Señorita ya llegamos- dijo el jinete bajándose de su asiento de conductor para abrirle la puerta

-Muchas gracias- dijo la chica de hermosos ojos bajándose y admirando el lugar era otoño y se podía ver un hermoso paisaje en eso vino una señora a recibirla

-Buenos días, supongo que usted es la señorita que venia a trabajar ¿no es así?- dijo la señora con un tono muy arrogante, la señora no lucia como si fuera la dueña del lugar mas bien parecía que era otra de las sirvientas.

-Si señora yo soy- dijo la chica algo nerviosa ella había trabajado antes pero nunca tan lejos de su casa como ahora lo estaba iba a extrañar mucho a su familia

-Bueno, entonces sígame tengo que mostrarle todo para que así empiece a trabajar lo mas antes posible, ah por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre niña?- pregunto La señora

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto –

- Bueno señorita Sakura usted tendrá que encargarse de ayudarme en la cocina y limpiar la habitación de dibujo del Señor Li Shaoran por favor sígame- dicho esto las dos mujeres se dirigieron al interior de la casa o mejor dicho mansión ya que era inmensa y llena de hermosas cosas al entrar Sakura pudo observar varios cuadros de paisajes y personas, en la forma que uno veía la mansión era espectacular pero se podía sentir un gran frío porque era algo triste, decaído, muy deprimente podría ver sido porque todas las cortinas estaban cerradas pero por mas calor que entrase en esa casa iba a ser difícil sacar ese tétrico ambiente.-Bueno aquí es la cocina, aquí esta el agua con la cual puede lavar los platos, en este lugar el agua que se puede beber, por aquí están los cajones en donde se guarda todo el servicio y por aquí hay…-seguía indicando la señora a Sakura todas las cosas que había en esa gran casa – y por ultimo aquí es el cuarto de dibujo del Señor Li aquí tendrás que venir a limpiar cada día- a Sakura le entro curiosidad por entrar cuando ya estaba subiendo el escalón para luego recorrer aquel pacillo el cual llevaba a ese cuarto la señora la detuvo- No niña, que haces, el ahora se encuentra ahí y no le gusta que nadie lo moleste cuando el se retire tu vas a poder entrar para así limpiar todo pero sin mover ni una sola cosa de su lugar ya que si lo haces te echaran de aquí y todo tu viaje habrá sido en vano- termino de decir esto la señora se dirigió junto con Sakura para que empezara a hacer su primer deber en esa casa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente (n/a: o.o uuuuuoooooaauuu que rápido paso e día jajajaja no me hagan caso estoy chiflada en este momento XD jaajajajaja) ella se levantó bien temprano para así poner la mesa antes de que los dueños de la casa se levantaran…. Puso la mesa, espero hasta que todas las demás personas se levantaran y luego ella desayuno junto con la señora que la recibió ayer:

-Buenos días, Señora- Sakura saludo amablemente

- Buenos días señorita Sakura pero no me digas 'señora' dime Sue- dijo la señora o mejor dicho Sue

-Esta bien perro si usted me llama por mi nombre, así me sentiré mas cómoda-dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa en la cara; ayer ella se había ganado el cariño de Sue ya que ella empezó a hacer todo lo que ella le mandaba y lo hacia tal y como Sue le indicaba y nunca protestaba ni nada había hecho varias cosas y no cosas muy fáciles sino muy duras y como Sakura en todo el día había puesto la cara de harta o de cansada a Sue le sorprendió mucho normalmente las chicas nuevas eran algo flojas o al principio muy valientes y luego parecían solo una carga y como vio que Sakura siempre mostraba una sonrisa en vez de mostrar su cansancio la empezó a querer ya que su sonrisa era algo tranquilizante y relajante….

-Bueno 'Sakura'-dijo Sue- luego de que termines de desayunar quiero que vayas y recojas la mesa, después vamos a ir al mercado y de que terminemos de hacer todo eso tú vas a tener que ir a limpiar el cuarto del Señor Li, ayer no lo limpiaste ya que el estuvo ahí todo el día y no lo gustan que lo molesten, pero hoy el va a salir así que no hay problema, pero eso si no muevas ni un solo poquito nada de su lugar ya que sino arranaras todo su trabajo tienes que bien cuidadosa niña-

- Señora... perdón Sue no te preocupes tendré mucho cuidado- dijo Sakura

-Hay niña te pareces demasiado a tu madre- dijo Sue en un suspiro

-U…usted ¿conoció a mi madre?-pregunto Sakura algo confundida

-Pues claro, como no conocerla, ella era una chica preciosa al igual que tu tenia la misma sonrisa que tu y también esa felicidad se parecen en mucho…- Sue prefirió quedarse callada ya que empezó a ver un cambio en la mirada de Sakura vio que cambia de una forma muy triste como si le trajera unos tristes momentos en su corazón y como no pensar eso ya que Sakura había perdido a su madre de una forma muy lamentable –…Bueno Sakura será mejor que vayas a recoger la mesa-

-…. Si señora- Sakura se retiro de la mesa en la cual estaba desayunando y se dirigió a la sala a recoger la mesa-"_ahhh _(suspiro)_ como te extraño mamá, como quisiera que estés aquí a mi lado, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer lo hecho, hecho esta y lo dicho, dicho esta mejor cambio este humor porque así no voy a poder hacer nada"- _pensaba Sakura mientras cambiaba de una expresión decaída a una mucho mas animada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de haber recogido la mesa, ir al mercado y comprar todo lo necesario Sakura tomo un balde y se dirigió a la habitación que tena que limpiar en el camino se encontró a una Señora que ella nunca había visto, por las ropas finas y costosas que llevaba Sakura supuso que ella era la Señora Li la pasar junto a ella la saludo:

-Buenos días Señora Li- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en la boca

-No debes hablar a las personas que no te hablan- esto lo dijo en una forma muy arrogante la Señora Li –mejor si te vas de una vez a hacer tus deberes no te pago para que me saludes y me sonrías- ahora parecía enojada pero su tono de voz era muy frió y sombrío; Sakura no respondió solo agacho su cabeza y se retiro ella no quería armar un pleito aparte estaba preparada ya que Sue le había informado como era la Señora Li, decidió olvidar lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes, decidió pensar en algo mejor y concentrarse en limpiar muy bien ese cuarte con mucho cuidado y dedicación…

Empezó a limpiar se aseguro de que el famoso Señor Li no se encontrara ahí, mojo su trapo y empezó a limpiar la mesita que estaba ahí a su lado lo hizo con sumo cuidado, entonces sin darse cuenta empezó a tararear una canción que le había enseñado su madre de pequeña en este momento ella solo se acordaba el ritmo no la letra, siguió con su trabajo pero ahora tarareando una y otra vez una canción que le traía mucho hermosos recuerdos….

Desde un rincón muy oscuro una mirada se concentro en cada movimiento que ella hacia Sakura de alguna forma el no la reconocía, suponía que era nueva pero en ningún momento separo su mirada café de aquella señorita que estaba limpiando….

Continuara….

**Hola hola! este es mi primer fic así que por favor no sean tan duros y compréndanme espero que aya sido de su agrado pero el próximo capi lo voy a subir lo antes posible si me dejan por lo menos 5 reviews jijiiji (no quiero sonar alzada XD) diciéndome como estuvo si lo hice bien, o que quieren que haya y si en posible pero que sea algo con relación con el tema ya que este fic esta mas o menos en la era medial bueno eso es todo nos vemos dentro de poco… **

Āɱɨ 


	2. Chapter 2

Retrato

"_Pensamientos__"_

-Diálogos-

(Descripción y n/a)

---------------- Cambio de escena

Capitulo 2.-

Desde un rincón muy oscuro una mirada se concentro en cada movimiento que hacia Sakura de alguna forma aquellos ojos no reconocían aquel rostro, suponía que era nueva pero en ningún momento separo su mirada café de aquella señorita que estaba limpiando….

Sakura miro un caballete que encontró en una esquina se dirigió hacia este y lo miro, en aquel caballete se encontraba un lienzo en el cual estaba una señora viendo a través de la ventana al parecer pintaba a una señora muy importante ya que llevaba un vestido muy elegante, Sakura alzo la mirada y vio lo que estaba pintado al parecer un maniquí se hacia pasar por la Señora, se dirigió a donde este se encontraba y empezó a limpiar todo: la mesita, un poco el traje, la cara del maniquí y muchas cosas mas…

Había pasado un largo rato desde que el la estaba mirando; como Sakura era tan despistada no se dio cuanta de la presencia de ese chico; el estaba apunto de salir de su escondite cuando escucho que la puerta se habría, retrocedió, el no quería que lo descubrieran observando a aquella muchacha, luego escucho una voz muy familiar que decía:

-Sakura ¿ya terminaste?-

-Acabo de terminar, Sue-

-Bueno, la Señora Li te llama quiere que te hagas presente en a sala, ve de inmediato, niña-

-Enseguida voy- recogió el cubo de agua, la escoba, y un trapito; salio de la habitación, dejo las cosas de limpieza en el ático y se dirigió a la sala, allí encontró a la Señora Li sentada en un lujoso sillón parecía impaciente, se dirigió a ella y le saludo:

-Buenos días Señora Li-

-Que bueno le encuentras a este día muchacha- dijo fría y cortantemente la Señora Li; Sakura solo se que do callada con la cabeza gacha – Bueno, te voy a decir las reglas de esta casa: cuando estemos desayunando, almorzando, tomando la siesta o cenando quiero encontrar todo listo, y cuando digo todo es todo no quiero ver que falte algo, no quiero que te retraces con el horario; en cuanto tu días libres solo lo tendrás el domingo si quieres visitar a alguien debes decirme a donde te diriges, con quien y para que, no es que me incumba pero tengo que saber que es lo que haces muchacha así que dime la dirección de la casa a la que vas a estar los Domingo- dicho esto Sakura vio como la Señora tomaba una pluma para así poder escribir sobre un papel la dirección- ¿no me vas a decir la dirección? – comento impaciente

-Lo siento señora yo …. Yo no tengo a quien visitar solamente me voy a quedar en la casa si es que no le molesta- comento Sakura, ella no conocía a nadie en ese lugar y tampoco tenia familiares a quien visitar

-Mejor, bueno la señora Sue le explicara todas las demás cosas detalladamente así que… espere un momento usted donde esta durmiendo porque no hay un cuarto que este libre en este momento al menos de que lo este compartiendo con alguna otra muchacha-

-No Señora anoche dormí en el establo, pero no hay problema si yo sigo durmiendo ahí, no se preocupe- lo menos que quería Sakura era molestar a la Señora Li por el hecho de que ella no tenia una habitación

- ¿Cómo quieres que no nos preocupemos por nuestra servidumbre ?- se escucho una voz de un hombre (n/a:¿¿Hombre? Bueno no era tan mayor era un joven de mmm no se unos 20 años) – Claro que nos preocupamos, por eso no permito que duermas una noche mas en el establo, como no hay habitaciones, creo que ocuparas una habitación para huéspedes, ¿no hay ningún problema no es así madre?- la pregunta que le hizo a su madre lo hizo con un tono de complicidad insinuándole a su madre de que no se negara; su madre lo miro atónita no sabia que su hijo había vuelto y menos que escucho la charla que ella estaba teniendo pero al ver su mirada y escuchar su tono de voz suspiro fuertemente y asintió con la cabeza

- No Señor Li, no se preocupe por mi no hay problema…- ella negó con la cabeza

-No. Ya tome una decisión y no pienso retractarme así que empieza a traer tu equipaje aquí adentro ya que desde ahora dormirás aquí - Sakura al escuchar esto levanto la mirada y pudo observar el unos hermosos ojos, el color de su pelo era una castaño oscuro y brillante tenia rasgos perfecto era "_demasiado guapo para ser real"_ pensó Sakura al ver al hombre que le ofrecía una habitación en su casa; bueno por lo general los criados, empleados, etc. tenían cuartos pero el la parte trasera de la casa algunas personas dormían en parejas (cada una en su cama ) y como no había espacio en ninguna de las habitaciones Sakura durmió en el establo pero ahora el mismísimo Shaoran Li le ofrecía una habitación dentro de la casa simplemente ella no lo podía creer lo que había pasado bajo la cabeza, fue hacia el establo recogió sus maletas y se estableció en una habitación de huéspedes Shaoran había escogido su habitación lo cual a ella le gusto mucho al parecer era una habitación muy hermosa con dos o tres cuadros de el y dos ventanas muy amplias que daban a ver el inmenso jardín que había afuera (su habitación no estaba en el segundo piso) ella decidió desempacar después ya que en ese momento tenia muchas cosas que hacer así que no podía perder mas tiempo del que había perdido, salio de su nueva habitación recorrió el pasillo t se encontró frente a Shaoran, se puso muy nerviosa ya que el la estaba mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

El miro aquellos hermosos ojos verdes tan bellos que parecían esmeraldas, su apariencia no era muy lujos (como iba a serlo si era una simple empleada) sin embargo lucia muy hermosa aunque el se moría de la curiosidad por saber de que color era su pelo tendría que verla sin esa pañoleta que llevaba en la cabeza ya que 'higiene' como decía su madre todas las muchachas tenían que ocupar una pañoleta (Bandanas o como quieran llamarles) cubriendo todo su pelo; Sakura murmuro un "Gracias" a Shaoran, como ella tenia que pasar por el lado de Shaoran para así poder llegar al final del pasillo camino muy rápido pero cuando paso por su lado el la detuvo tomándola de su brazo haciendo que ella parara y le mirara a la cara una vez que estuvieron frente a frente el le dijo:

-Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Me…me… llamo…Sa...Sakura Kinomoto- ella estaba realmente nerviosa

-Lindo nombre, ¿No quisiera acompañarme al jardín Señorita Kinomoto?-

-Me encantaría, pero tengo muchos oficios que hacer, porque no mejor lo dejamos para otro día- comento ella mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa

-Bueno, solo por esta vez dejo que me rechace pero la próxima no se salvara Señorita- bueno el iba a seguir insistiendo pero como no se iba dejar convencer con esa sonrisa, la soltó del brazo y la dejo ir otro día tendría tiempo para charlar con ella

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura había ido al mercado junto con Sue ya que esa noche iba a ver una cena en la casa de los Li

-Sakura, limpiaste todo bien sin mover nada, ¡Me sorprendes niña!-

- Gracias, me gusto lo que pintaba en Señor Li, ¿el va a vender ese cuadro?-

-Si, el vende sus cuadros, el pinta cuadros cada vez que esta de vacaciones porque en resto del año mayormente se encuentra en una quinta-

-Ahh, y ¿cuanto tiempo mas se encontrara en la casa?-

-Mmmmm, no se unos tres o cuatro meses mas, el mas bien debería estar ahí pero como su madre se ha encontrado muy sola desde que su esposo falleció el tiene que estar aquí mas tiempo, es por eso que el aprovecha su tiempo libre pintando-

-…- Sakura no respondió nada ella solo se quedó callada después de terminar las compras volvieron a la casa a preparar todo, pero cuando estaban volviendo Sakura se tropezó con alguien:

-Hay perdón- se disculpo con la chica

-No se preocupe no me paso nada y ¿Usted se encuentra bien?-

- Si, no importa- Sakura se fijo en la señorita que estaba en frente de ella, ella era realmente hermosa tenia unos ojos color azul que expresaban mucha ternura, el pelo negro y bien largo, piel blanquita y una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡¡Apúrate, niña!- se escucho la voz de Sue que llamaba a Sakura ya que ella se había retrasado mucho al fin Sakura reacciono, se inclino un poco despisiendoce de la hermosa señorita, luego se fue hacia donde estaba Sue

…………

Continuara…………

…………………

**HOLA! **

**Como están?**

**Bueno primero: Quiero dedicar este capi a Claudy SGS ya que hoy (21/09/06) es su Cumple! Muchinisisisimas felicidades Dalaila q Dios te bendiga y q la pases muuuuuuuuyyyyyy bien aunque tengas q ir al cole¬¬ pero bueno nos vemos en tu ksa. **

**Y segundo aquí les dejo mi segundo capi espero que le aya gustado muy pronto verán su continuación pero por ahora los dejo aquí no olviden dejar sus Reviews no vemos pronto **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Walku-chan** **Claudy SGS**** y always mssb **

**(Bueno sè q no e recivido el nro pedido de reviws pero gracias chicas por su gran gran gran apoyo)**

**¡¡¡¡Mil Gracias:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Retrato

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

(Descripción y n/a)

---------------- Cambio de escena

Capitulo 3.-

Al llegar a la casa Sakura y Sue empezaron a arreglar la casa muy elegante ya que en la noche había una elegante cena Sakura aun desconocía el motivo de la cena; una vez que terminaron con los más importante Sue le dijo a Sakura que empezara a limpiar el cuatro de dibujo del Señor Li Sakura obedeció y alistó todo para empezar a limpiar.

- Parece que a esta habitación le llega mucho polvo, no se como se puede ensuciar tan fácilmente, ahh- Sakura suspiro cansadamente había estado trabajando duramente todo el día y su cuerpo pedía a gritos que descansara un poco pero como ella era tan terca en esa parte no lo hacia; estaba limpiando todo cuando de pronto volvió a ver el caballete en cual estaba una gran pintura hecha por en mismísimo 'Señor Li' (n/a: osea un cuadro en el cual estaba una señora con un elegante vestido mirando a través de la ventana) – Por lo visto ya lo termino.- dijo Sakura mientras miraba asombrada el lienzo se veía tan real pero había algo que le decía q la señora no era del todo feliz se puso a observar mas detenidamente en cuadro cuando de pronto escucho una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto el 'Señor Li'

-Ah- Sakura se sobresalto al escucharlo – S…si- dijo tímidamente

- Pero, sabes a mi me parece que es un cuadro muy triste ¿no?-

-Bueno…la verdad… a la señora no se la ve muy feliz pero tiene un semblante muy elegante es como si la falta de felicidad la sustentara con su elegancia-

- Que observadora… me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta de eso - comento asombrado Li, Sakura solo se limito a sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza

-Con permiso- dijo sakura retirándose

- No te vayas- Sakura al escuchar esto giro rápidamente pero sin avanzar - quisiera saber si…. Si tu me quisieras ayudar con mis futuras pinturas por lo que he visto a ti te gusta mucho esto ¿no es cierto?-

-M…me gustaría pero tengo mucho que hacer y no creo tener el tiempo, gracias-

-Una vez que las cosas de la casa se pongan en orden veras que vas a tener hasta tiempo de sobra-

-Esta bien una vez que las cosas se pongan en orden…. Yo voy a venir a ayudarle-

-Bueno en eso quedamos… me retiro ya que no te quiero interrumpir en lo que estabas haciendo… hasta luego- Sakura estaba muy sorprendida ya que nunca se espero que el actuara así primero con lo de su cuarto ahora esto que esta pasando aquí!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llego la ora de la cena y la casa estaba realmente hermosa Sakura y la señora Sue habían hecho un excelente trabajo acomodando la casa y cocinando por lo que Sakura escucho hablar a la Señora Li de que había un señor que iba a comprar el cuadro que había hecho Shaoran y también estaba llegando la sobrina de la Señora Li…

-Mmm, me gusta me parece muy real el cuadro ¿Cuánto quieres por el?- pregunto un Señor muy gordo de ropas elegantes

-Señor Matsumoto preferiría hablar de eso mas tarde, ya que en este momento estamos cenando- respondió la Señora Li – porque no mejor no cuenta como esta su esposa me entere que está esperando otro hijo-

-Si es verdad, ella esta muy bien- respondió el Señor Matsumoto- pero lo que más me intriga es saber a que se debe la hermosa presencia de la Señorita Tomoyo-

-Bueno Señor mi prima esta aquí de vacaciones y tiene pensado quedarse unas semanas- respondió Shaoran

- Ah si es Señor Matsumoto yo vine a la casa de mi primo de vacaciones ya que la vida de la ciudad es muy ajetreada y necesito un descanso-

- Es un honor estar cenando en la misma mesa con una Señorita tan inteligente y habilosa, supe que es la mejor tocando piano allá en la cuidad- halagó Matsumoto

-Yo pienso que debe haber personas que lo tocan mejor que yo-

- Quisiera escucharla tocar el piano después de la cena, si es posible- Pidio mientras esperaba la aprobación por parte de Shaoran

- Claro no hay ningún problema aparte Tomoyo hace tiempo que no te escucho tocar el piano-

Sakura estaba escuchando toda la conversación desde una esquina ya que ella tenia que servir y recoger los platos pero cada vez que lo hacia se sentía incomoda por la mirada del Señor Matsumoto

- Dígame Señor Matsumoto ¿Acaso su hija no esta apunto de cumplir 17 años?- cambio de tema la Señora Li

-¿Sara? Si su cumpleaños será dentro de un mes y tenemos pensado en celebrárselo al máximo ya que pronto podrá casarse, espero que puedan asistir ya que es muy importante para nosotros….- y así continuo la charla el Señor Matsumoto con la Señora Li, Sakura estaba muy ansiosa de que terminaran ya que ella del pueblo que venia había escuchado hablar muchas cosas acerca de la pianista Tomoyo, una vez que la cena se termino todos los invitados se retiraron a la sala para poder escuchar a Tomoyo tocando el piano una vez ella empezó a tocar Sakura se acerco poco a poco a la sala observando cada tecla que tocaban los delicados dedos de Tomoyo realmente ella tocaba espectacular nunca había escuchado tocar a alguien así después de su madre, Shaoran se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakura la miro disimuladamente y pudo ver como aquellos ojos verdes se llenaban de una felicidad al escuchar la música que tomoyo tocaba…

----------------------------------

Continuara…………..

----------------

**Hola hola!!!**

**Para empezar quiero pedirles mil disculpas por tardarme demasiado se que exagere pero humanamente no he tenido el suficiente tiempo para poder continuarlo y mas encima que la inspiración por un buen tiempo se enojo con migo y no me quiso ayudar u.u pero bueno espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado PROMETO no volverme a tardar tanto tiempo nunca mas okis ;) voy a arreglar mi tiempo ya que mañana empiezan las clases **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Walku-chan** **Claudy SGS****, always mssb, y a minatostuki**

**Muchinisisisimas GRACIAS!!!!!!**

**Amis♥cr♥**


End file.
